Buffaloman
is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. About *Classification: Akuma Choujin→ Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Spain / Soviet Union (Ultimate Muscle dub only) *Age: 30, 31 (Golden Mask arc), 33 (Throne arc), 67 (Nisei) *Height: 250 cm *Weight: 220 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 10,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hurricane Mixer, Choujin Cross Slam, Buffalo Bomb *Tag Teams: 20 Million Powers (Mongolman) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 122, Anime Episode 48 Buffaloman is a charging bull-themed Choujin and one of the Seven Akuma Choujin who were said to be too strong and brutal and banished to the ends of the universe. He is very large and has two curved horns called on both sides of his head. His techniques and fighting style usually rely on his immense strength and power, but in tight situations he can lower his power in order to become faster. Additionally, he specializes in brutal fighting and has a spike on each knee. On the other side though, he is quite clever and will often lure his opponents into wasting stamina. Depicted as a formidable opponent far more powerful than any other Choujin to appear before him, the concept of Choujin Kyoudo was introduced specifically to illustrate this. Buffaloman's Choujin Kyoudo is 10,000,000 Power, which is 10 times that of Warsman, Kinnikuman's greatest opponent before him. By the end of the series many Choujin who surpass 10,000,000 Power have appeared, but Buffaloman still boasts of his power and it is the only one treated as an advantage. Though an Akuma Choujin, he normally fights very honorably and shows his opponents respect. During his fight with Kinnikuman his good heart is awakened, and he is revived as a Seigi Choujin after his first death. Yudetamago have stated that Buffaloman is modeled after professional wrestler Bruiser Brody. In tribute to the larger Brody's tag team collaboration with the smaller Jimmy Snuka, Buffaloman is paired in tag matches with smaller characters like Springman and Mongolman. Voice Actors *Masaharu Satou in Kinnikuman *Kazuo Oka in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (~ep. 23) *Shigeharu Matsuda in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (ep. 24~) *Kenji Nomura in Kinnikuman Nisei *Wayne Grayson and Dan Green in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques ; :Buffaloman charges at the opponent with his horns, smashing them into the air. He can then either perform another and juggle them or let them drop unceremoniously back to the mat. ; :Buffaloman begins to spin around the opponent, as he does this his horns and spikes on his knees cut at them. ; :When Kinniku Suguru attempts the Kinniku Buster on him, Buffaloman uses his superior power to reverse their positions so Buffaloman is the one who has Suguru trapped in the Kinniku Buster. ; : ; :Buffaloman attacks the enemy with his horns and attacks with his horns several times as the enemy fall, keeping them airborn, Buffaloman then jumps in the air and cross slams the enemy. ; :Buffaloman grabs an opponent leaps into the air and performs a high-powered powerbomb back to the mat. ; :Ramenman holds Buffaloman on his back then charges at the enemy with the speed and force of train with Buffaloman's horns. ; :A powered up version of the Hurricane Mixer. ; : ; : ;Back Breaker : Anime only. Story Devil's Pawn Buffaloman was originally a 1,000,000 strength choujin who was continually beaten because he lacked skill. He eventually met and struck a deal with Satan, who gave him more Choujin power whenever he killed another choujin. Eventually he killed so many that his power had climbed to 10,000,000. He and his comrades, all known as the Seven Devil Choujin (Springman, Atlantis, SteCassette King, Black Hole, Mr. Kamen, and The Mountain), were eventually captured by a grouping of 100,000 seigi choujin (justice supermen) and space police and trapped in a space station. This station was accidentally opened when Kinnikuman was thrown straight onto the release mechanism by overenthusiastic fans. Buffaloman and the other Devil Choujin arrived at the scene where Kinnikuman and his friends were celebrating the conclusion of the 21st Choujin Olympics. Desiring to see how strong today's choujin heroes were, Buffaloman split Alexandria Meat's body into seven pieces so as to force Kinnikuman to beat them all in 10 days if he wanted to save his friend. When Kinnikuman was too injured to keep fighting the Seven Devils after he had beaten SteCassette King and Black Hole, his friends stepped in to take on the remaining Devil Choujin in his place, and Buffaloman was pitted against Warsman. Warsman was constantly stymied by Buffaloman's superior power, and although he managed to break off one of Buffaloman's longhorns,he was killed in the end. Buffaloman faced Kinnikuman in a double match with Springman in the final match of the story arc. Despite it being called a tagteam match, Buffaloman's attention was focused exclusively on Kinnikuman while Springman fought and lost to Mongolman. Buffaloman was an extremely tough opponent, using his power to reverse Kinnikuman's trademark finishing move, the Kinniku Buster, but lost control of his power when he absorbed Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Chikara (Burning Inner Strength). Because of the respect Kinnikuman showed him even though they were mortal enemies, Buffaloman changed sides at the end of the match and vowed to join the seigi choujin if he survived his punishment for defeat. He was fatally injured by the devil, but before he died gave up his Choujin Power, bought with the blood of other herores, to bring Warsman, Robin Mask and Wolfman, who had died fighting his teammates, back to life. He appeared again during the Golden Mask arc in Ashuraman's corner during Kinnikuman's fight with him, but turned on Ashuraman and became a good guy for the remainder of the series. He then faced the Devil Knights leader, Akuma Shogun, in order to give Kinnikuman more time to perfect the Kinniku Driver. He was eventually defeated by Akuma Shogun's Hell's Guillotine technique. During the fight between Akuma Shogun and Kinnikuman, Shogun began to revive the Devil Knights and absorb them to become more powerful. But Buffaloman put on Shogun's mask/head and fought them off, giving Kinnikuman the chance he needed to defeat Shogun with the Kinniku Driver. Dream Tag Tournament Buffaloman returned as Mongolman's partner in the Dream Tag Tournament, forming the 20 Million Powers. The name of their combo came from Buffaloman's 10,000,000 power and Mongolman's 10,000,000 techniques (10 Million+10 Million). Their first match was to be against the Most Dangerous Combo (Brocken Jr. and Wolfman), but the match was interrupted when Screw Kid and Kendaman arrived and took out the Most Dangerous Combo. This resulted in the 20 Million Powers fighting the Perfect Choujins instead. The match began with a fierce one-on-one battle between Buffaloman and Kendaman, but Buffaloman eventually took them both out with his Hurricane Mixer. Fearing the punishment that comes from failing their Boss, Screw Kid and Kendaman begins using dirty tactics. In the end, the 20 Million Powers were able to defeat them with their Long Horn Train technique. For losing, Screw Kid and Kendaman were destroyed by their bosses, the Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman and Big the Budou). In the next round, Buffaloman and Mongolman faced the Hell Missionaries themselves. Though they tried their best, Neptuneman and Budou made short work of them with their Magnet Power. The 20 Million Powers refused to give up, however, and tried their Long Horn technique again. Unfortunately, the Hell Missionaries were able to defeat it. The match ended with Mongolman being unmasked and revealed to be Ramenman after being hit with the Cross Bomber. Later, Buffaloman donated the last of his Long Horns to Choujin physician Doctor Bombe so Bombe could repair Kinnikuman's severed arm. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne When Kinnikuman's right to the Kinniku Throne was challenged by five pretenders to the throne, Buffaloman (along with Brocken, Ashuraman, and The Ninja) surprised everyone joining Team Soldier. Buffaloman, without his Long Horns, took part in only one fight. In the final match during the semi-finals battle against Team Super Phoenix and Team Soldier, Soldier, Buffaloman, and Brocken competed in a 6-Man Tag Match against Super Phoenix, Mammothman, and Prisman. The match took place in a floating multi-sided ring. Buffaloman, for the most part, fought against Mammothman. Tremendously weaker without his Long Horns, he found himself losing against the nearly unstoppable Mammothman. He was finally able to gain and advantage when Kinnikuman threw a brand new pair of Long Horns into the ring for him. Soon after, Brocken took out Prisman, but then fell into the canyon below and died. Seeing how much Soldier and Buffaloman cared for their fallen comrade convinced Super Phoenix that Soldier wasn't the real Soldier. Soldier admitted to this and revealed that he was actually Kinnikuman's long-lost older brother, Ataru. After this, Super Phoenix managed to steal the Muscle Prophecy Book, a book which contains past, present, and even future information on every Choujin ever. If a Choujin's page is destroyed they disappear from existence. Phoenix tore out Ataru's page and gave it to Mammothman to destroy. But Buffaloman runs to Mammothman, takes the page, and performs the Choujin Cross Slam on him, jumping out of the ring. As they fall, Mammothman hits Buffaloman with his Nose Fencing technique and retains the page. At the last second, Buffaloman hits Mammothman with a Buffalo Bomb on the roof of the Himeji/Nagoya castle and saves the page again. The Evil Gods then arrived and began attacking the floating ring in an attempt to take out Ataru. As the ring fell, Buffaloman caught it and held it up. Weakened from the battle with Mammothman, he put on a red headband given to him by the other Seigi Choujins and found enough strength to not only hold the ring up longer but also remove his arm guards and toss them up to Ataru. He then pushed it into the air and as it fell again, he jumped up and hit it with a Hurricane Mixer, successfully putting it back in mid-air. Unfortunately, Buffaloman had no more strength and fell into the canyon below. He is revived (along with his teammates) after the tournament by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. Kinnikuman Nisei In Kinnikuman Nisei, Buffaloman is a trainer at the Hercules Factory. He fought and was defeated by both Terry the Kid (son of Terryman), and Jade (who was originally trained by Brocken Jr.), in their graduation matches. When the Choujin Olympics were reinstated following the retirement of Harabote Muscle, Buffaloman, along with Wolfman, Ramenman, and Jesse Maivia, presided over the final championship match between Mantarou Kinniku and Kevin Mask. Demon Seed Arc Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc When evil Jikan Choujin travel back in time and kill Robin Mask, preventing his son Kevin from being born and thus causing him to slowly fade from existence, seven Choujin (Mantarou, Terry the Kid, Jade, Ilkouhine, Barrierfreeman, Seiuchin, Check Mate, and Scarface), travel back in time along with their human companion Chaos and stowaways Rinko Nikaido, Warsman, and Neptuneman, in order to prevent the tragedy from occurring and save Kevin from erasure. However, Mantarou accidentally pushes Robin's wife Alisa into the path of the Death Watch Branding (the technique meant to kill Robin himself), placing her in mortal peril and causing Buffaloman and the rest of the 20th century Idol Choujin (Except Robin, who had heard about Kevin by chance, and later Terryman) to distrust the New Generation. Shortly afterwards, the Ultimate Choujin Tag tournament is announced, and Buffaloman once again teams up with Ramenman (Who dons what is left of his Mongolman mask) to reform the 20 Million Powers. They defeat their first round opponents with relative ease, but their second round match pits them against the Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Mantarou and Chaos). During the match, Buffaloman mainly fights against Chaos, who slowly begins to show abilities comparable to those of a Choujin, revealing that he may be more than what he appears to be. Buffaloman and Ramenman then try to end the match with the Long Horn Train, but are knocked off course by Mantarou, who quickly duplicates the technique (Using Chaos' legs in place of the 'horns' in their version). Buffaloman is then put in Mantarou's trademark Muscle G move, which Chaos combines with a Japanese Leg Roll Clutch performed on Ramenman to create the brand new tag technique, Muscle Evolution, which defeats the 20 Million Powers and destroys the Mongolman mask, requiring Ramenman to be warped away to safety before he settles back into his vegitative state. (more to come) Career Information Profile *Submitted by: Takahisa of Tochigi Prefecture. *Theme Song: by Takayuki Miyauchi Championships *Choujin Super Heavyweight Champion *Choujin Cage Match Champion ('80) *Devil Choujin Carnival Winner ('81) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (20th Place) Titles *Seven Devil Choujins Leader *Choujin Blood Brigade: Center Guard Nicknames *Wild Bull *Choujin Power Plant Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 900 unknown opponents *O Warsman (Hurricane Mixer) *X Kinnikuman (Double Kinniku Buster) *X Akuma Shogun (Hell's Guillotine) *O Mammothman (Buffalo Bomb) *X Buki Boy (Choke Sleeper) *X Terry the Kid (Texas Clover Hold) *X Jade (SSD) *X Constellation (Nuvoa Suplex) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : 20 Million Powers (Mongolman) *O Most Dangerous Combo (Outside Interference) *O Perfect Choujin Combo (Long Horn Train) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) *O Unknown tag team *X Muscle Brothers Nouveau (Muscle Evolution) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Black Satan (Hurricane Missile) *O Stone Satan (Hurricane Mixer) *X Satan King (Belly to Belly Suplex) *O Hydra Eye (Long Horn Pierce) *Δ The Nio (Long Horn Train) (Tag Match with Ramenman) *Δ Magorakasu (Long Horn Boomerang→ Double KO) *O Chikara (Hurricane Mixer)Choujin Arc *O Kinnikuman (Hurricane Mixer)Choujin Arc *Δ Ramenman (Match cancelled)Choujin Arc *X Kinnikuman (Sword of Justice)Choujin Arc Trivia *When SteCase King uses his Devil's Symphony Buffaloman's hair is blown off, revealing a wig. Later, in his match with Akuma Shogun, Buffaloman removes this wig. However, no explanation is ever given to why he wears a wig. *Buffaloman appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame, in which he is arrested by Nakagawa for weight training at a Shinto shrine. Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional Spanish people Category:Fictional characters who have made pacts with devils Búfal ja:バッファローマン